


The Show Must Go On

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Flux & Friends [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Auction, Bar, Blonde, Bound, Cum Inflation, Cum drinking, Drugs, Ebony - Freeform, F/M, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Petite, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Club, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swallowing, Tall, black - Freeform, excessive cum, huge ass, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, living condom, penis shaming, sex on stage, sex show, size queen, thicc, tied up, voluptuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Flux, after retiring from his career as a public performer and pop idol, gets hunted back down by Sasha. Unwilling to let Flux's many "talents" go to waste, she drags him out of his home for a meet-and-greet at her bar. Flux should have known that nothing is ever that straight-forward and innocent when Sasha is involved.





	1. She Show Must Go On

Flux’s life had changed a lot since his last concert. His talent agency terminated his contract, he hasn’t sung since, and the majority of his old fanbase has completely turned its backs on him. Although his live sex-show with Sasha played  _incredibly_ well to certain audiences, it cost him most of his mainstream appeal. Fortunately, Flux was very wise with his money. Even though he didn’t have a job any more, Flux put most of his earnings from the last year into savings. He’d be able to live a modest but comfortable life for quite some time. Most of that comfort came from the knowledge that he didn’t really ever have to leave the house gain. After all, there’s no telling who he’d run into on the outside: Angry ex-fans, crazy talent-scouts from the massively popular hyper-porn industry, or worse…He might run into  _Sasha_ again.

_Knock knock knock_.

“ _Who could that be? I haven’t ordered any food today_ ,” Flux thought to himself.

Flux shut his laptop computer and lifted himself off his couch. He stretched his arms and legs, limbering himself up before his short walk over to the door. Flux didn’t get a lot of exercise anymore, though it wasn’t like he really needed it. He was still quite slim.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Flux yelled out from across the room. “Hold on, I’m coming! Jeez, how impatient could the person at the door be?”

Flux broke into a brisk stride towards the door, stopping at the white slab of wood. Bright light from the outside world illuminated the cracks around the knob and hinges, bouncing off of hundreds of little dust particles in his one-man studio apartment. He got up on the stepping stool he used to reach the door’s peephole, curious about who was on the other side.

“F-Fluxxy,” the figure on the other side said softly, “p-p-please come out of your room. I’m so sorry…”

Flux nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her long, brown hair on the other side of the door.

“ _Shit, it’s Sasha!_ ”

Sasha had somehow found out where he lived! Flux panicked. She was looking directly at him through the peephole, as if she could tell that he was staring back. His heart started to beat faster. He felt some strange and terrible mix of fear and eroticism cloud his thoughts. Hearing her call him “Fluxxy” only made that mix of emotions stranger.

“What do you want?!” Flux screamed at her as he fumbled with the locks on his door. He wanted to make absolutely sure that she couldn’t get in.

“Ooooh please, Fluxxy…You haven’t been outside in a whole week! I’m so sorry about what I made you do last week!”

She started to cry. Flux could only see one of her teared-up eyes, though a part in her hair.

“Please! You can’t give up on all your fans! We need you to come back to us!”

She pressed her face and breasts up against his door, smearing snot, drool and tears all over Flux’s view. The glass clouded up quickly, rendering the peephole totally useless.

The sounds of Sasha’s emotional breakdown brought Flux’s own internal sadness to the front of his mind, for the first time since he’d started hiding away from the world. He’d been using games and music to distract himself from that sadness for a while. Now, even though he couldn’t admit that he needed it, he had someone to cry with.

“But all my fans hate me now…” Flux uttered through a quivering bottom-lip. “M-my career is over. I can’t ever get back on stage, now that everyone knows about…it.”

A few tears started to stream down his cheeks, and his nose started running.

Sasha came back at him with words of encouragement: the first pep-talk he’d gotten in a long time.

“But that’s not true! You’ve got tons of fans that still love you, and we’re waiting for you to return! I run all your fan clubs; I know it’s true!”

“R-really? T-they still like me?” Flux started to blush. He cried some more, too.

He was overjoyed to hear that. He’d take any happy news he could get his hands on at this point. When he first read professional reviews of his latest show online, everything was extremely negative.

“Your fans are all coming to a cheer-up meeting I organized at a bar I own…Pleeeeease, Fluxxy-boo! They’re all gonna be there for you! You can’t let them all down; they love you!”

Sasha was beating against the door at this point. Her words were coming out between bursts of pitiful wailing and sniveling. Flux felt a little bad. Sasha sounded devastated, and it seemed like he had other real, genuine fans that felt the same way as her. He undid the locks and cracked his door open. Sasha’s snot-covered face was waiting for him on the other side, messy with wet strands of hair clinging to her cheeks and forehead.

“I-if they really want me there…” Flux muttered, half-reluctantly.

“ _FLUXXEEEEEEEEEEYYY!”_  Sasha jumped at him, prying the door open and smooshing his tiny body against her platonic knockers. She ran her fingers through his silky, blue hair, wetting it with her tears and snot. “Oooh Fluxxy, I’m so happy! Thank you!  _Thank yoooooou_!”

Flux was suffocating against Sasha’s breast. With great effort, he managed to pry his face out of her canyon to breathe. Sasha’s hot, steamy breath filled into his lungs – even in his short reprieve from marshmallow hell, Sasha’s smothering presence weighed down on him heavily.

“S-so,” Flux managed to say as fought for air, “where is the meeting?”

“It’s tonight, on 82nd street! We’re all meeting in my bar, _The Boiler Room._ ”

Sasha fed Flux all the details of their fan meet-up and cheer-up event. Once she gave Flux directions and a time to arrive by she just…left. No molestation. No sex. Nothing. Sure, she was still a little crazy and emotional, but Sasha was way better behaved than she was last time they met. Maybe she really was sorry, Flux thought. Maybe she turned over a new leaf and just wanted to help him get back on stage. Flux came away from their second encounter feeling the best he had in days. He was really looking forward to connecting with his fans, too. Hopefully, this would be the start of his rise back to fame!

–

Flux left his apartment when the sky went black. He’d be able to move around more easily at night; the cover of darkness made it easier to hide his face from the people he passed by on his walk to The Boiler Room. Sasha told him to meet her at the back entrance, by the employee parking lot, at 8:00 that night. It was a Monday night, so there weren’t too many people wandering around downtown. Sasha’s bar was normally closed on Monday nights too, so the only people there would be there  _specifically_  for the “Cheer-Up Flux” event. That’s what Sasha called it, at least.

“Oh, this must be the place.”

Flux looked up from the map on his phone to see what the building looked like. Grey, concrete walls, matte black windows that you could only look though from inside the bar…The general construction of the place was pretty nondescript, save for the obnoxiously bright sign above the door. There was a big, rusty metal sign with red neon highlights above the entrance.  _The Boiler_ Room, it loudly announced to all those walking by. He walked around the building to the back, like Sasha instructed.

“ _Psst!_   _Fluxxy, over here!_ ”

A familiar voice whispered to him from a ways away. It was Sasha, peeking out of the cracked metal door labeled “employee entrance.”

“ _Come inside, everybody’s here already!_ ”

“O-okay,” Flux replied.

Flux had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach on the entire walk over to Sasha’s bar. He almost couldn’t believe Sasha convinced him to meet her at a private business, behind closed doors. At  _her_  private business, no less. After what happened at the concert? There was no way she  _wasn’t_  planning something, but some strange little part of him urged him to go anyway.

Sasha opened the door a little more, signaling for Flux to come inside. He could see a little of what she was wearing now – it looked like more appropriate attire for a punk rock bar: A torn, patched up denim vest, black t-shirt, and her usual leather combat boots. She still had her sleek, long brown hair combed over one of her eyes. Flux hurried into the bar.

“Ohh, Fluxxy, you made it!”

Sasha hugged him again, nearly suffocating him just as she did earlier in the day. Her doting and affectionate display certainly contrasted with her cool outer-appearance. That pet name was starting to grate on him, too.

“Come on, Flux, all your fans are waiting for you. The stage is this way.” She pointed down the thin, cramped hall they were standing in. There was a door on the far end.

“S-stage? Y-y-you didn’t say I was going on stage! I-I’m not ready! I haven’t practiced in days, and I…I don’t want to!” Flux protested.

“You’re not going to be singing on stage, Fluxxy.” Sasha grinned at him, unfazed by his resistance.

“What? Then wh-“

_THWAK!_

Suddenly, Flux’s vision went fuzzy. He couldn’t stand up straight. He was…falling over. In slow motion. He hit the floor with an audible _THUD_. His vision faded further. Darker and more distorted. Within seconds, everything had gone totally black.

–

“Hey, he’s waking up…” An unfamiliar voice pierced through Flux’s senses.

“Miss Sasha,” another voice whispered, slightly louder. “Flux is regaining consciousness!”

The space around him erupted in loud whispering. Flux blinked his eyes back open. He was beginning to regain his vision. He was…looking straight down. There was…rope? Wait, was he  _naked_?!

Oh no.

Flux’s consciousness snapped back to him. He was on stage, just like Sasha said he’d be. He’d been stripped naked and tied to a rickety wood chair. The chair was quite high off the ground, really more like a bar stool than a chair. His legs dangled above the stage in his high seat. The tip of his flaccid member swayed just millimeters off the floor, connected to it by a big glob of precum. There were people there, too.  _Lots_  of people. 40-something people, all women of various age, shapes, colors and sizes. They all seemed positively enchanted by the sight of Flux’s pale sausage.

“Ladies!” Sasha’s voice came booming out of a pair of heavy speakers at the front of the stage. “The man you’ve all been waiting for is finally here! Let’s get this show on the road!”

The crowd cheered loudly, whistling and cat-calling. They weren’t holding anything back now that Flux was awake. Sasha certainly didn’t lie earlier; they did all seem to be fans.  _Big_  fans. Fans just like Sasha. He’d played to far larger numbers before, but the enthusiasm of this double-digit grouping of super-fans could have filled an entire concert venue.

“S-show?! What show?” Flux shook his head in every direction, looking for someone who would explain why he was naked and what this  _show_  Sasha was talking about was supposed to be. Everybody seemed to be clued in on what was happening, except for Flux himself.

“O-ho?” Sasha played up her response, feigning surprise. “It seems that our guest of honor still hasn’t figured out what’s going on. What do you think, ladies?” Sasha looked directly to the crowd, holding a cupped hand up to her ear. “Should we explain why he’s here tonight?”

The crowd roared in approval. A devious smile crept onto Sasha’s face as she turned to address Flux. She sauntered over to him while touching herself, having quickly stuffed her left hand into her tight jeans.

“You see all these girls, Fluxxy?” She leaned in close and grabbed his chin with the dripping wet hand she was just using to schlick off. “They’re all here for you, darling…Everyone here just loves you to bits, just like I said.”

“S-Sasha, no,” Flux pleaded. “I-I can’t…”

Sasha stuck two fingers in Flux’s mouth, giving him a small taste of her sweet juices. The scent of her pussy worked its way into his nostrils, exciting him on a carnal, instinctual level.

Flux’s cock started to swell with blood and everyone in the bar was staring directly at it. He was like a slab of meat: a fine pork loin hanging in the window of a butcher’s shop. Some of them were even drooling. They were like carnivorous beasts circled around an injured animal. His weighty glans filled with even more mass, bulging and growing pinker with every heartbeat. Paradoxically, somehow winning the fight against gravity, the growing weight of his crown started to rise off the ground. Flux’s erections truly had a supernatural property to them, or at least that’s the way it seemed to him and his partners. His tip started to drool even more sticky pre, mimicking the drooling, gaping mouths of the girls in the audience. His entire rod was standing stiff, mostly horizontal but sagging a little at the end. It was like the barrel of a cannon, facing straight at the crowd.

“Fluxxy, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” Sasha was speaking to him the way she’d speak to a puppy: high tone, pursed lips, and strange inflections. “You’re a natural-born performer, Flux. You belong on the stage, no matter what.”

Sasha sunk her long fingers into the underside of Flux’s penis, hefting it up higher to give the crowd a better view of its impressive size and dense, vein-covered surface.

“I’m you’re new manager now. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your talents never go to waste; there’s always a high demand for boys of your particular talents…”

Unable to help herself, the object of her affection literally squirming in her palm, Sasha bowed down to Flux’s yard-and-a-foot monster. She wiped the hair out of her face with her free hand, revealing her both eyes to Flux for the first time. Pursed lips and baby-doll eyes, she stared seductively at him as her chin hovered not an inch above his throbbing meat. She stared directly into his soul.

“ _Be good tonight, and I’ll let you fuck my whore face silly after the show_ ,” she whispered to him.

Without breaking eye contact, she lowered her lips to smooch the base of his shaft. Sasha savored the mouth-to-cock contact, taking her sweet seconds to plant the wettest, sloppiest kiss on his swelling sex. The crowd behind her whooped and shrieked. Even after Sasha finally retracted her lips, a solid black stamp of their shape remained. Her lipstick mark grew a little distorted as the surface of Flux’s cock kept stretching, but its shape was unmistakable – it would serve as a semi-permanent reminder that even once the night was through, Flux still belonged to Sasha.

“ _Maybe later tonight I can try on some more colors for you._ ”

Sasha giggled to herself before letting her hair back down and turning to finally address the roaring crowd.

“Alright, ladies! The auction is about to start! There’re three prizes up for tonight! I have the feeling most of you’ll be heading home with a ‘gift bag’ at the end too, so don’t be too disappointed if you don’t win; there’ll be  _pleeeeeeeeenty_  of shows in the future!”

Sasha looked back to Flux and winked, as if he was in on her plans as a willing participant. Far from it. He just wanted to go home…

Well, maybe Sasha’s promise of an after-show rainbow party was a little exciting…

“Show of hands, who’s willing to pay $50 to jerk this monstrous thing off? I can almost guarantee you’ll be the first gal in history to get him off with your hands!”

Open palms shot up immediately. Almost every girl in the house was eager to toss their hat into the ring. Of course they were. That’s why they were here in the first place. Sasha had been organizing Flux’s meat-auction for days now, and she’d advertised it well on the more adult-oriented fan sites she ran. Most of the other, non-adult sites had closed down since last concert anyway; there weren’t enough fans left in those demographics to make those sites worth the time to run, but Flux was absolutely killing the horny sluts demo. They were all here to buy the right to have fun with Flux in front of a live audience, just like Sasha had done a week ago. No cost would be too high.

“Ooh, lots of takers! Do I see $75?” Sasha started the auction in earnest.

Many hands stayed raised, but some dropped. $75 might have been a little steep for something as basic as a hand job. Most of the crowd resolved to wait to see what the other events would be. Sasha continued to raise the asking price: $100, $125, $150. It climbed and climbed until stopping dead at $275. They had a winner.

“Congratulations Guest 18,” shouted Sasha. “Please, come to the stage to claim your prize!”

“Yes, I won! Oh my god!  _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_!”

A bubbly blond started to jump up and down in the crowd, shaking her voluminous hair around and inadvertently hitting the people sitting next to her. She rushed up to the stage with a wad of bills in hand, screaming like the fangirl she oh-so-obviously was. She passed the stack of dollars off to Sasha, then turned to stare at Flux.

“Flux!  _Aaaaaaaah!!!_ ” The fair-haired gal screamed at the top of her lungs, stating his name almost as if she was surprised to see him.

The woman’s slender, sleeveless, athletic arms were totally outstretched, reaching out to Flux as she barreled recklessly toward him. She was very tall, maybe even taller than Sasha. Over 7-and-a-half feet tall, with lanky but defined extremities. She was wearing extremely short, white, body-clinging shorts. Each leg was over 4 feet long, slender and athletic. She had to be either a model, a runner, or both. Flux could hug her legs and not even prod her underside with the top of his head. Her wingspan was even greater than her height: A stunning 8 feet. Her golden locks were light and fluffy, spilling over her shoulders and into her ample cleavage. Sasha still had her beat in the bust department, but the bubbly blond giant’s grapefruit-sized tits were still worth noting. Their wonderful perkiness was a feature that Sasha’s heavy sacks could never live up to, but that isn’t to say Sasha’s mammoth tits didn’t have their own wide appeal.

She hugged Flux the moment their bodies collided, holding him in close. His manhood was starting to rise up. Truth be told, he hadn’t masturbated since the concert and he was feeling quite pent up. The supportive embrace of a loving fan, not to mention the two knees digging into his tree-trunk penis, pushed his erection along even further.

“I’m Amy! It’s soooooooooo great to meet you!”

“Alright Guest 18, let’s get moving,” Sasha ordered. “We’ve got three more events after this, so claim your prize!”

Amy released Flux from her hug, squatting down to stare up at the multi-gallon sperm banks perched precariously on the ledge of his seat. Their flesh was already starting to spill over.

“Ooooooh, Flux,” moaned his new amazonian playmate, “lets take these toys off the shelf for a little bit of fun.”

She cradled one testicle in both hands, sliding it off the stool. Flux’s left ball dropped a foot from its high seat. The weight and momentum of its short dance with gravity slid Flux’s sweating, naked ass closer to the edge. The other ball wobbled hazardously on his seat, ready to pour over at any moment. Amy took his second testicle in her hands, dropping it down too. Again, Flux lurched forward. He had to lean back in his seat just to keep from falling off. A tingling sensation filled his entire shaft as he fought hard to keep himself seated. The pull of gravity tugged on his heavy glans, simulating the sensation of a rough hand-job, without even being touched! Flux gritted his teeth and lurched his body backwards, but every movement he made brought his dick’s impossible fight against gravity to the front of his mind. Just sitting up had turned into a game of sexual endurance and mental fortitude, and Flux was quickly losing.

Amy giggled as she stood up from her squat and walked over to his side.

“ _Hrumph…_ It’s a shame I can only use my arms for this. Maybe I should have waited for later in the auction…Hey Sasha?”

“Hmm?” The thick auctioneer stepped a bit closer to Amy to hear what she was trying to say. “You say something, 18?”

“Can you hold Flux to his seat while I do this? I think he might fall off.”

“Ohoho? I think I can do a little better than just hold him there…”

Sasha licked her lips and lifted her shirt. Her breasts lifted up to her neck, clinging to the ultra-tight fabric before popping out, jiggling wildly like melting gelatin before eventually coming to rest. Their width completely obscured the shape of her torso, and they just barely hung less than an inch above her bellybutton. Sasha’s gigantic breasts looked just like Flux remembered. The memory of their dirty first meeting came rushing back to him.

“Ah!” Amy shrieked, “d-did you just get even bigger, Flux?”

A filling pulse surged through his cockmeat, amplifying both its girth as Amy was holding it. The sudden growth was enough to push her arms apart.

“Mmmmmhhh…” Sasha moaned as she made her way behind Flux’s chair. “What’s the matter, buyer’s regret?”

“N-no…I was just a little startled is all…”

“Good, cuz his orgasm is gonna make a bigger impact than just a little heartbeat. Hope you didn’t pay too much for that cute shirt you have on.”

Flux, deaf to the conversation going on around him, was focused singularly on keeping his ass planted to the slippery barstool. The debilitating weight of his endowments were too much. As Amy recommitted to her two-arm hold on the middle of Flux’s shaft, her rustling and pulling scooted him even further to the edge. Flux strained and fought, leaning back even further until…

_GLOMP!_

Flux’s back sunk into a warm, pillowy…thing. Was this the back of the chair? It was a little wet, too. Sticky, even.

“Hehehe…” Sasha’s laugh rang clearly in his left ear – he could feel her breath on his neck. “Don’t worry, Fluxxy, I’ve got you.”

The fleshy cushion at his back slowly crept around his arms and enveloped his entire body. Flux could feel his sweaty cheeks slip back into his seat, moving safely away from the edge. It drug a few inches of his cock further off the ground too, but there was still plenty left for Amy to service.

Flux looked down at the mysterious force that pulled him back to safety to find…

“ _S-S-S-Sssssaaashaaaaa…!_ ” Flux mumbled.

“ _Yeeeeees, Fluxxy?_ ”

“Y-your breasts are…!”

Flux was swimming in a field of boobs. Smooth and supple fields of fat titty-flesh hugged him from all angles, anchoring him to his stool and warming him in a comforting heat. This reminded Flux of the time Sasha stuffed him down her pants. Just like her enormous ass and thighs, the incredible softness of her breasts made his inhibitions start to melt away. Flux got that same rush he felt back in the stadium too, and from just moments ago when Sasha was teasing him with lipstick. He almost stopped caring what the people around him thought. Sasha was such a fucking freak of nature, thick enough to accept his frightening cock and well enough endowed to encase his entire body in her tits. They were made for each other, he started to think.

“Oi, 18, hurry up and start,” Sasha demanded. “Wait too long and I’ll just take your prize from you.”

“Sheesh, fine…”

Amy, sitting on her knees, tightened her grip on Flux’s tree-truck jizz-hydrant. Because Flux was too big to jerk off like any normal man, Amy had to use the entire length of both her arms just to complete a ring around his girth. She looked much more suitably posed to deliver the Heimlich maneuver than to bring a man to orgasm; her hands were even clasped tightly together and pressed firmly into his urethra in place of his abdomen.

“Alright, here we go, Flux!”

Amy crammed her fists deeply into the outer wall Flux’s squishy cumvein and thrust upward.

She really was jerking him off with the Heimlich maneuver.

As Amy continued her “abdominal thrusts,” a need started welling up in Flux. His face grew hot, and his suspended testes started to gurgle. Amy was working up a sweat, so the repetitive motions of her slippery forearms started to get easier and fuller. Instead of pushing into the same spot every time Amy thrust, her fists rolled across Flux’s entire urethra. This otherworldly massage opened up a lane for gallons of spunk to spew forth. Sasha could feel Flux’s little body quake and shake. She knew he was close to bursting.

“Aaw…I’d better return to my post,” she whined.

Sasha released Flux from her breasts, but he wasn’t going anywhere now. Amy’s grip on him was tight, and she was pushing him up more than she was pulling him down.

“Alright, ladies! Those of you sitting in the Splash Zone, get ready for a  _biiiiiig_  splash!”

Sasha lifted a mysterious hose and nozzle off of the floor and stood right next to Amy as she continued working away at Flux’s cock. He was moaning loudly, and the crowd could see his penis twitching.

“Come on, Flux!” Amy pleaded, “you can do it! Cum for me!”

“ _Aaaaaaugh!_ ”

**_FHWOOOOOOOOOSSSSHPLLLOOORPPSH!!!_ **

A river of cum streamed out of his tenderized urethra, immediately burying half of Amy’s body in his spunk and striking the first two rows of spectators.

“Amy, quick, point it here!” Sasha ordered, extending the nozzle in her left hand to within reach of Flux’s dick.

Amy knew what to do. This was a part of the mandatory pre-show safety training, after all.

Amy plunged Flux’s spewing head into the perfectly fitted tube, which formed a vacuum seal around his bloated shaft. A messy “ _SCHLOOOOORPP-FFFT!_ ” overtook the sounds of the cheering crowd. Even with Amy and Sasha’s quick response, a huge mess of boy juice still ended up coating the stage. The busty babes and tiny freaks in the front three rows leaned forward with their eyes closed and tongues out, waiting to taste a splash of Flux’s jizz as it rocketed off the stage. A great number of them ended up lucky, getting a mouth full of squirming sperm, but the gals that missed out looked less than pleased; while their fellow audience members were sloshing their idol’s spunk around between their teeth like mouthwash, the not-so-lucky sluts pouted and stared. A few of them settled to reach down to the floor or their neighbor’s chest, lapping up the errant spatter in a stubborn refusal to waste any of their idol’s magnificent seed.

While the crowd savored their little sample, Amy scooped up splooge by the handful. Not only did she have an entire stage’s worth to slurp up, her pants, shirt and underwear were so soaked and saturated with it that she could wring it out after the show and fill up a bucket. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her brain short-circuited over the sheer quantity of cum she was surrounded by. She rubbed her thighs until it started to foam up, then started patting it into her hair like shampoo. Amy was totally lost in heaven, but Sasha was standing there coolly. She still had two-thirds of a show to run.

Amy giggled like a madman.

“ _Huehuehue…There’s…There’s so much…”_

“Oh, just that?” Sasha responded. “ _Pfft_ …Bitch, did you even  _see_  the concert?”

Sasha, while licking a few dribbles of bunk off the tips of her fingers, squatted down to place her ear on Flux’s sheathed cock. She caressed it through its plastic sleeve as he continued to shoot cream down a bulging tube that lead into a curtain at the back of the stage.

“As sooooon as this boy stops, I’ll show you what you’re missing out on…All of you.”

Flux kept cumming as the crowd savored their meal. He flexed his kegels to try to force himself closed, but the rapidly building pressure that followed every attempt just brought his orgasm back and made it more intense. He eventually resigned himself to his fate, opting to ride out the rest of his orgasm in shameful defeat. His small body shook as his big member quaked.

A minute or so later, Flux finally felt the last liters drain out of his distended urethra.

“ _Huff…haaa…S-Sasha…”_  Flux spoke in a whisper, as that was all the power that his body could afford his mouth.

Sasha stood up from her squat, patting his soft and chubby hose as if to tell it “ _good job!,”_ and leaned into his ear for a quiet exchange.

“ _Two more to go, Big Boy_ …”

“Guest 18,” she boomed with the mic in her hand, turning to address the entire crowd again, “please return to your seat!”

Amy stumbled down from the main stage, catching glares of envy from her peers.

“Before we get to the second event, I’d like to direct your attention to the black curtain to my back!”

Sasha pointed, drawing everyone’s attention.

“In preparation for tonight, I ordered one hundred 80-gallon tanks. Just how many was our Flux able fill with his orgasm just now?!”

The crowd whooped and whistled at Flux, slumped over in his stool and yet again less than an inch from slipping off.

“ _Tell us! Show us!_ ”

The women in the front were especially rowdy. They were hanging on the edges of their seats too, waiting for the reveal. Maybe the little taste they got had them hungering for more. So much delicious, rich, decadent cum must be behind that cloth. The thought of knocking back a big, frothy, steaming glass of it had them all wetting their panties.

“Feast your eyes, ladies! It looks like he’s filled up  _eighty-nine whole tanks!_ ”

The screaming crowd grew louder as the curtains drew back to reveal a wall of glass vats the size of water heaters, stacked up to the ceiling, jam-packed with man-milk.

Flux strained his neck a little to look back at his work. He’d never seen that much of his cum before, all in one place. Usually it all went straight down a high-capacity drain, washed away into the ocean somewhere where he’d never have to look at or think about it. Being able to view it all in one place, and for it to be so neatly packaged, was just as new of an experience for Flux as it was for the patrons of  _The Boiler Room_.

“Would you look at all of that!” Sasha yelled into her mic, hyping up the already plenty-hyped crowd. “He’s almost filled up every single one of the primary tanks! A little bit more, and we would have had to take a risk on the auxiliary intake system! Don’t worry ladies, even if you don’t win at the auction, I’ll be selling these bad-boys for $100 each at the end of the show. Limit two per-customer, so everybody’ll have the opportunity to take a little bit of Flux home with her!”

The crowd erupted in cheering and applause again. Many of them loudly demanded that Sasha move on to the next event.

“Alright, let’s get to the second auction! You’ve all seen just what this little wonder of a man can produce; winner this time gets to feed directly from the source! Bidding starts at $200!”

Just like last time, fingers shot into the air like fireworks. The explosive eagerness of their bidding almost sent a wave of air through the room. Sasha crept the asking price up. $250. $300. $400. $550. $800…

Finally, the bidding war stopped at $1000: enough to potentially purchase 10 of the cum tanks at the end of the show. The winner figured she’d get more than just her money’s worth. If Flux shoot out that much almost totally hands-free, just how much could somebody coax out of him with their lips wrapped around him like a remora attached to his Great White?

“Guest 37, come to the stage with your money!”

“Please,” the ebony guest scoffed as she rose up out of her three chairs, “It’s Aina, hun. Be sure to remember that name, Mr. Superstar…”

Aina rose out of her seat far more coolly than Amy had. In fact, everything about Aina said  _cool_. The crowd of attendees around Aina parted as she walked through, like she was silently and effortlessly commanding their movements. She had a sort of queenly air about her: Confidence, beautiful black hair, and a stride that commanded the attention of everyone in the room. She was leagues above the rest of the girls at  _The Boiler Room_  tonight. In fact, she gave the impression that she’d look much more natural sitting on a throne…or two. Her magnificently wide hips and bubble butt certainly helped bump the odd distracted guests out of her path as she advanced toward the stage. She was a 5’ 11” woman with an ass that belonged on someone maybe five times her size. She climbed on stage, wasting no time in handing off her wad of cash to Sasha so that she could take what was rightfully hers.

Aina yawned and placed a hand on Flux’s semi-hard cock. He was still flaccid and drowsy, recovering from his experience with Amy.

“Truth be told, I’m a little disappointed by what I’ve seen so far. Both of my sons are such  _big_  fans of yours. We were all snuggled up on the couch together watching your concert that night. You sure did cum a lot back then…”

As she chatted him up, Aina laid down on her stomach. She broke eye-contact to shove her face down underneath his wide, veiny member and up against his straining, heavy balls. She flared her nostrils, breathing in heavily to capture his scent. Steam rose from his balls as they dripped sweat onto the wooden floor below.

“Mmmmh…You sure do have a lovely smell, boy. This baby-dick just might be able to pleasure me yet, ‘specially if you can cum that much again.”

The entire venue gasped.

Did she just call Flux  _baby-dick_? For real? What was she trying to say? Surely, she was just trying to egg him on. There was no way that she had ever seen anything bigger than Flux. Even if she had, how could she have developed a taste for dicks that impossibly big? Men that long were in very short supply.

“W-what did you say?” Flux was goaded into responding.

He felt personally insulted by Aina’s insinuation that she’d had bigger…that she could even  _find_  bigger. He felt embarrassed in a whole new way, maybe even a little angry.

“Oh you heard me, small fry!” She snapped back with sass as sharp as a knife. “Don’t get a big head just because you’ve got  _most_  men beat! My son Leo is  _at least_  three times bigger than you, and he’s  _still_ growing.”

Flux’s heart sunk. He’d really never felt like this before. If Aina’s intimidating aura hadn’t been enough to have him completely subjugated, her shot to his masculine ego certainly was. Even though he though of his cock more like a curse than a blessing, he didn’t want anyone telling him he was small.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re pretty cute and all, but I’m really only here to bring back a souvenir for my boy. His birthday’s comin’ up, and he just loooooooves you. I’m sure he’d love some sloppy seconds with his mama once you pump me up all nice and plump. Oh, he’s gonna love your sticky cum clinging to his shaft while he’s fucking my throat…”

Flux’s own dick was starting to stand up again. Listening to how Aina was going to go back home after the show and let her unthinkably huge offspring fuck her queenly lips into oblivion filled his mind with images of her Black goddess body effortlessly slurping up oversized rods and bumpy, textured sex toys.

“So…I know I can handle you.  _Think you can handle me_?” She kissed the heavy head of his drooping, exhausted tool. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Flux’s spent shell surged back to full power, veins and all.

“ _W-whoa,_ ” Flux thought to himself. “ _H-how? I j-just came…How did she do that?_ ”

“Mmmmmhmmm…Now that’s a little better. See, I could have swallowed you up all wobbly and soft, but where’s the fun in that, hun? Still a little bit of a baby-dick, though…”

She looked visibly, genuinely disappointed. Flux could see it, Sasha could see it,  _everyone_  could see it. None of them, however, could truly believe it.

“Well,” she resigned as she opened her mouth wide, “bottoms up!”

**_SCHLOOOOOOOOOORP! SLUUURRRRPP!_ **

Flux’s monster 4-footer disappeared into Aina’s throat like a playing card into the sleeve of a magician. Her neck looked like it was stretched to almost thrice its original size. The boisterous bulge disappeared behind her collarbone and reemerged through her gut. Flux’s mammoth cock pounded against the stage floor. The chocolate slut’s bellybutton flattened against the ground, crushed between Flux’s head and Sasha’s spunk-drenched stage. Aina slid up closer to Flux’s body, spitting up foamy, thick bubbles, nearly choking as she took in more. Her thick, purple lips wrapped around his penis like butcher’s wire around a Christmas ham. It smeared against his girth, leaving a vibrant, royal skid-mark against his bumpy cock.

After just a little bit of extra effort, Aina’s lips touched down on Flux’s stomach. The edges of her mouth curled up in a self-satisfied smile, and her upturned gaze penetrated Flux’s eyes deeply. Her hands disappeared behind his body, like she was reaching around to give him a hug, when suddenly…

“O-Oooooooh!” Flux yelped out in response to a new, strange sensation.

Something was in his butt! Aina’s  _finger_  was in his butt, and it felt… _strange_. Aina dug a nimble index-finger around the star’s clean hole, searching, probing, digging for something.

Aina thought to herself: “ _Oh, you’ve got a firm one, baby!”_  The corners of her wide-stretched mouth curled up in a grin.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHH!!!_ ”

Flux shouted out in agonizing pleasure.

Aina had found Flux’s prostate.

She dug the print of her finger into it, applying a rough but intensely satisfying pressure to Flux’s entire being. He couldn’t hold out any longer, and it hadn’t even been a single minute from when she first started working him. He’d never cum this fast before. Never in his entire life.

As he could feel his cum welling up in the base of his cock, he simultaneously felt a cloud of shame hang over his head. Aina had complete and total control over his body, and there wasn’t anything he could do to deny her the fun she’d paid for. The knowledge that she’d be going home to an even  _bigger_  son that night, too? Flux had never felt size-envy before now, but it was starting to tug at his fragile heart a little bit.

“Oh? It looks like this isn’t Guest 37’s first big-boy rodeo! He’s already cumming, and she’s taking it all like a  _fucking chaaaaamp_!”

Sasha fought to turn herself away from the spectacle and address the crowd. She was really getting turned on now. Sasha shuffled the mic into her non-dominant hand and shoved the other down her tightly buttoned jeans. Her hungry pussy was dripping on the stage, and the microphone was starting to pick up the sounds of her jilling off.

“Mmmmmm…” Sasha’s legs buckled as she tried to advance her commentary. “I-I wanna remind our guests tonight that we will collect any excess cum that you can’t hold in. D-d-don’t go too far, 37; we can always send the rest home with you if you can’t take…”

Aina’s brow scrunched up.

“ _Did that arrogant bitch just say what I think she said?_ ” She thought.

Aina withdrew one hand from Flux’s tender asshole and held her middle finger up at Sasha, glaring at her from the side of her vision. No fucking way in hell did that punk whore just imply she couldn’t take it  _all_. She’d show her. Until Flux stopped cumming, he was Aina’s. That’s what she paid for. She might not be able to use her other holes to collect, but she didn’t  _need_  to. Her mouth was enough on its own.  _More than enough_.

With a gut already quintuple the size of her car-sized ass, the epoxy seal of her lips doubled down on their lock over Flux. She wasn’t gonna let a single drop out, and there wasn’t a thing anyone in  _The Boiler Room_  could do about it.

Aina stuffed her middle finger back in Flux’s butthole, punching his gland with incredible force. She tore him off of his seat, hoisting him up into the air above her while suckling on his spewing cock. She pumped him up and down, smearing her purple lipstick all over the base of his massive cock, completely covering up the black splotch Sasha had left on him before the show.

Sasha saw her mark disappear under the violet layer that Aina was painting over Flux’s veiny pole.

“H-hey! Put him back down! And not so rough!”

Aina didn’t pay any mind to Sasha that time. She was lost in her pursuit to milk Flux dry. As far as she was concerned, there would be no  _round three_  that night.

Her throat rumbled and twitched, completely filled by Flux’s penis. Her belly kept growing, eventually reaching the size of a truck. On the tiny barroom stage, she looked absolutely massive. For as experienced, skillful and arrogant as Aina was, however, the water-tight seal of her lips did eventually break.

Before the cum started spewing out of her mouth, two thick, yoghurty strings shot out of her nostrils. Her nose squirted out spunk like two miniature dicks. The impact of the strings sent fine droplets of cream flying out into the crowd again, sending the audience into another frenzy. The gals in the crowd sat up from their seats, bobbing and weaving, trying to catch just a tiny bit of it in their mouths.

Cum started beading up around the outside of her soft lips. It spilled back down into her face, streaming into her beautiful black hair and down her chin.

Aina realized that her fun with Flux was coming to an end. Her body had finally reached the limits of what it could store, at least with Flux’s tiny pecker plugging her up. She rolled her eyes nonchalantly, accepting the disappointing reality that Flux couldn’t deliver enough to satisfy her. $1000 down the drain, she supposed. She made more than enough to cover it, but she did expect more out of him. At least her son could have some fun when she got back.

Aina lowered her head, laying Flux’s shivering body down on her warm, bloated gut. She removed her hands from his asshole, relieving the pressure on his prostate. The second her hands were free, his dick stopped cumming. It let out one more bucket-full of sploodge once Aina’s lips were fully retracted, striking the nearby ceiling of the establishment. Semen rained down on the crowd. They couldn’t have been happier.

“Well…” The moment Aina’s lips parted to speak, bubbly spunk oozed out of it and onto her chest, pouring onto Flux’s lower body. “Oops, guess I wasted a lil’ bit. Shame. I’ll have to come back some time and recollect. You’ll do a little better for me when you’re nice and refreshed, right?”

Flux stared blankly up at the ceiling. His eyelids were heavy, and his neck was having trouble supporting the weight of his head. His entire frame was half-sunken into Aina’s waterbed stomach. His vibrant blue hair stuck in uneven strands against his sweaty forehead. His cock was bright red, still pulsing and reluctant to return to its original, flaccid size. Aina’s draining kiss sucked in and pooled blood into his cock, working as if it she were a living, breathing penis pump. Even though he looked half-erect, Flux was totally spent.

“I…I can’t keep…”

His consciousness started to fade.

“Oooohhh…You a lil’ sleepy, sugar?  _Tsk_ …You’ve got a loooooong way to go, boy. In the grand scheme of things, you ain’t all that special.”

Aina’s words reverberated through his head, repeating themselves as they gradually got softer and softer. The prolonged loss of blood to Flux’s brain was starting to affect him. Compounding that with the post-orgasm hormones putting him to sleep, Flux couldn’t really help but lose consciousness.

“Uhhh…Ladies,” Flux could hear Sasha talking into the microphone before he slipped off into the world of dreams, “don’t go anywhere yet! We’ll take a short intermission to clear 37 off the stage and get Flux back into his chair.”

The crowd booed back at her.

“During our intermission, please visit the bar to purchase raffle tickets. The winner of the night’s final prize will be determined via raffle, so all it takes is one ticket to win! Also, while you’re there…”

Flux, spent and exhausted, finally lost consciousness…


	2. Turning a Paige

“Mmmhhmmnnn…W-what’s happen…”

“Heh,” Sasha laughed under her breath, “he’s talking in his sleep.”

Many of the women in the audience held back girlish snickering.

About half an hour had passed since Flux went out. His cock had deflated again, as had his balls. He’d been drained pretty efficiently by Amy and Aina, so his testes were visibly smaller and lighter than they had been at the start. Sasha had tied him to the back of his stool, to keep him from struggling or sliding off. He’d need to stay put for this next event anyway.

“Sasha…Amy…Ainaaaaah…N-noooohhw…”

The peaceful expression on his resting face distorted into one of worry. He was reliving the events of less than an hour ago, in his dreams. His mind attempted to process and store the memories of his forced use. Flux’s brain replayed Sasha’s auction, disturbing his rest by reminding himself of the situation he was still trapped in.

It had been a very confusing night for Flux, capping off the crazy month that began with his last concert. He’d received so many conflicting messages and emotions from insatiable, carnivorous women around him. First it was Sasha, who had deceived him twice by playing the part of an innocent but clingy fangirl. She ruined his career as a professional musician, but she was also the first person to accept him sexually. Flux didn’t feel this way at the time, or even when she dropped in unannounced at his home weeks after the fact, but Sasha truly held a unique and important role in his life’s story. When she spoke tenderly to him on stage, before selling his body off to a pack of thirsty animals, he felt his heart skip a beat. He did secretly long for the promised time after the show, where she’d make things up to him in the only way she knew how.

While his time with Amy was comparatively short, she too left a strong enough impact on his fragile mind to show up in his dreams. Amy was proof that he didn’t have just one fan out there gunning for his companionship. Amy was one in a crowd full of suitors: suitors that reminded him that he was loved by many.

Then, there was Aina. Though her comments were insulting and painful at first, he was beginning to realize their implications. He  _wasn’t_  the most freakishly, stupidly endowed person in the world. There were bigger fish in the sea, absolute  _whales_  that he’d never really noticed. If his remaining fans they were all just size queens drooling at the chance to gulp up the cock of the biggest guy around, why were they bothering with Flux? There were bigger ones out there, apparently. Flux must have something more, some sort of extra appeal to Sasha, to Amy, and to all the others, that sets him apart. What that was, Flux wasn’t sure.

“Alright, gals. Don’t you think Fluxxy here has slept long enough?”

“ _YEAH!_ ” The crowd roared back at Sasha.

“Well, let’s give him a little something to wake him back up!”

Sasha pulled a small syringe with a cherry-red liquid out of her pants pocket. She held it up for the crowd to see, drawing in “ooh”s and “aah”s from the bimbos in the crowd.

“This  _Rocket Juice_ here’ll get his hog revved up again for the lucky raffle winner!”

Sasha squeezed a small amount of the juice out of the tip of the needle, clearing any bubbles of air to prep it for injection. She grabbed a nearby bottle of rubbing alcohol, which she had placed on the stage during the intermission, and wiped down both the needle and a small patch of skin over the thickest vein on Flux’s rubbery cock. He shivered a little bit, responding to the cool sensation of the alcohol in his sleep.

“Everything’s ready! Time to wake up, Fluxxy!”

Sasha jabbed the needle into his vein and depressed the plunger.

“ _Tshk-AH!_ ”

Flux yelped, responding to a sharp and unexpected sensation in his loins. His pried his tired eyes back open, falling immediately upon with Sasha’s. She stared deeply into him, licking her O-shaped lips with the tip of her tongue as she shot up his sore muscle with her mysterious concoction.

“Hey Fluxxy, rise and shiiiine~”

“ _Sh-Sashaaa!_ ” Flux’s voice was like a mouse’s squeak, high-pitched and pitiful. Squeamish at the sight of the tiny rod of steel penetrating his vein, he closed one eye and squinted with the other. “ _T-take it ooooout!_ ”

“Oooooh-hohohoho…” Her sympathetic coo devolved into laughter. She just couldn’t control her giddy excitement at what she was about to witness. “I’m sorry, Fluxxy-Boo. Here, let me remove it right away.”

Sasha carefully slid the emptied needle out of Flux’s tender meat and placed it into a plastic red box. She set the waste aside, and an employee of hers rushed to the stage to pick it up and carry it away.

“Do you want me to massage it to make it better?”

Sasha’s mommy-tone was out in full-force again. It amazed Flux how easily she could turn it on and off – one second she was a delicate flower, the next she was a booming presenter, then she sounded more nurturing than even his own mother. Whatever was going on in Sasha’s head, it scared Flux a little.

She dug her palms into the expansive surface of Flux’s rod. It hung limp at around two feet, wide as a fire hydrant. The head was still flared and swollen, pumped up to the size of a basketball from what Aina had done to him. For as much fun as one could potentially have with a big, slippery cock that size, the raffle prize required that Flux be fully erect.

“ _Mmmmhhh…_ You sure do feel sore down here. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“ _Aaaaauuughhh…! Mm-mmmhuaaa!_ ”

Flux tossed his head back in agonizing pleasure. His entire cock was sore and tingly, but the site of the injection was twice as sensitive. A flickering, tingling sensation consumed the area that Sasha laid hands on. It felt like fireworks popping just under his skin but without any burning, just wild muscle-spasms making his tissue wiggle like a pile of bullet vibes. The remainder of his cock went completely numb. He couldn’t feel the wind sweeping by his cold, dripping glans, or the sweat trickling down from his chest and around his root. All he could feel, throughout his entire body, was Sasha’s fingers digging into his pliable, spongey cock and squeezing it like bread dough.

“ _Sssssshh…_ Hang on, Fluxxy. This’ll only hurt for a second.”

That wasn’t the issue he was having. It felt good. It felt  _way_  too good.

Sasha doubled-down on her massage. She slapped and kneaded Flux’s dick like she was working mochi. As she rubbed and warmed the vessels around the injection site, Flux’s blood carried the drug throughout his amazing organ. Slowly, as Sasha’s “ _Rocket Juice_ ” worked its way into his system, feeling crept back into Flux’s penis. Instead of returning normal feeling and sensation to his body, though, the trembling, twitchy, unbearable squirming crept into more and more area around his rod. The mind-numbing sensation didn’t weaken as it spread, either – it only grew stronger and more intense as it consumed more of his cock.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGUAAAHH!!!_ ”

Flux’s body shook even more. He couldn’t feel his fingers, his face, his toes, his butt…He couldn’t feel anything but his genitals. His cock rapidly grew to size, pointing dangerously at the crowd like a fully-loaded gun and then springing towards the ceiling He was hard as steel. His two dense balls churned and grew as well, filling with ammunition. Their weight stretched out the skin connecting his scrotum to his pelvis, and his testes slowly came to rest on the floor underneath him. The poorly-maintained stage floor creaked and bent under their crushing mass. The potent juices laden into his reproductive system hypercharged Flux’s already mega-virile prostate, producing and storing inordinate amounts of seed in his body. All of it flowed over into his sack, puffing them up to the size of a plush family sofa. His epic cock had sprouted three extra feet of length, standing taller than anyone in the entire room.

Sasha stood back to admire her work, releasing Flux from her grip. The drug she administered had already taken its full effect, so it was time to go on with the final round.

“ _Aaaaaaaalright ladies!_ It’s time for the raffle everyone’s been waiting for!” Sasha announced into the microphone.

The crowd replied with a resounding and boundlessly enthusiastic:  _“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAHHHHH!!!_ ”

“Please direct your attention to the screen above the stage!” Sasha pointed directly above her head, at a flat screen television display that had been mounted to the ceiling. “It’s about to show the number of the winning ticket!”

“ _Oh, I hope I win!_ ” One guest shouted to her neighbor as numbers flashed rapidly on the screen.

“ _I mean, no matter who wins, there’s always next time, right?_ ” The neighbor replied optimistically.

“ _Pfft…Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Lue,”_ a third guest rudely interjected to dismiss her competitor’s friendly optimism. “ _My cunt’s gaping like a fucking whale shark right now. If I don’t win this raffle, my brain is going to fucking melt._ ”

 _“Eeeek! The numbers are slowing down!_ ” Yet another woman in the audience shrieked. “ _What’s it gonna land on, what’s it gonna land on?!_ ”

The entire bar fell silent, everyone’s eyes (including Sasha’s) glued to the display. Flux was still utterly indisposed, hardly able to keep his eyes open, but every other body in that room was focused entirely on the outcome of the raffle.

“It’s stooooooopped!!!” Sasha screamed. “14! It’s 14!”

Nearly everyone in the crowd let out sighs of disappointment. Some of them cried, while others demanded that whoever held ticket number 14 show themselves.

“Who won? Who’s number 14?” Sasha called out from the stage.

No answer. Just chaos. Cock-hungry sluts ruffled through their tickets again and again, hoping desperately that they’d somehow purchased the winning ticket but forgot about it. Pockets turned inside out and bustier guests dug around in their cleavage on the off chance that they’d stored it in their bras. Even Sasha, who had taken the liberty of buying fifteen tickets for herself, counted through every slip of paper she had in her hands. All of her tickets were there and accounted for, but none of them had the magic number printed on.

“U-uhm…” A shy voice emerged from the madness.

Sasha felt something tugging weakly at the waist of her tight fitted-tee. She turned her head to address it.

“Wha–”

Sasha’s eyes widened in disbelief. Held up just below her chin was the missing ticket. Lucky number 14. Her eyes traveled further down to observe the tiny little thing holding onto that ticket. She had to be the smallest person in the venue that night, standing no taller than Flux himself. She had to stand on the tips of her toes just to bring her ticket up to Sasha’s neck. Sasha’s heart skipped a beat after taking in the girl’s minuscule frame. She thought for a moment that they’d made a terrible mistake and let a child into the venue, but her nerves quickly came back to her when she remembered that they had thoroughly checked and validated IDs at the door that night. She even remembered personally checking this wimp’s ID. Whoever this “kid” was, Sasha was at least sure that she wasn’t an actual kid.

“I, uh…Guess I won, Miss?”

The bite-sized cutie retracted her winning ticket, crumpling it up nervously in her sweaty palms. She was avoiding eye-contact with Sasha too, electing instead to stare down at the hard wood floor.

Sasha brought her mic up to her lips, stammering from shock as she announced to the crowd that someone had come forth with ticket 14.

“L-ladies…I present to you all…the winner?”

Heads turned to the stage. Jaws dropped at the site of the tiny little thing buckling her knees and hiding her eyes next to Sasha.

“H-hi, my name is P-pa…Paige!”

Paige looked awkwardly around the room, gripping the skirt of her girly one-piece dress. It was made from a lilac, flower-print fabric and embroidered with frilly white things all around the edges. Her clothes were totally out of place in Sasha’s punk bar; everyone else around her wore torn jeans, tight t-shirts, or club dresses. In the middle of a microcosm of counter-culture fashion and skimpy threads, Paige stood meekly as the lone pillar of modesty. Unpierced skin, silky, smooth, straight, black hair tied up in a ponytail to keep out of her eyes, only the slightest touch of makeup…Her hips were concealed behind her Sunday gown, stored away like a precious treasure, invisible to the lecherous gaze of man. Her shining purity made some women in the audience look away shame.

“P-Paige, was it?” Sasha stammered, totally dumbfounded.

“Uhm!” Paige swept around to look at Sasha. “Yes!”

“Are you sure you know what this raffle is for?”

“I…Uhmmm…”

Paige’s face went red, like the delicate petals of a tulip. She lifted her hands up to her eyes, obscuring most of her face as it grew even more flush with blood. She split her fingers to look through them, glimpsing shyly at Flux’s twitching erection. From where she stood on stage, Paige could feel the gentle warmth emanating off of it. She breathed in the hot, steamy air that loomed stage.

“I…” Paige started up, “I want to talk to Flux! I’m…I’m his biggest fan!”

Her simplistic answer didn’t really address Sasha’s question. There wasn’t any way that the girl was unaware of the raffle’s purpose, though.

Sasha thought through things in her head. “ _Whatever. If this runt wastes her win, that just means more for me later. She gets to talk, I get the cock!_ ”

“Yeah, whatever you want, kid. Make it quick – show’s over when you’re done chatting.”

Paige nodded politely. Now that she had her blessing, Paige turned away from Sasha and towards Flux. The rest of the room just melted away. Suddenly, it was just the two of them. Alone, but together. Paige had butterflies in her stomach. She was about to meet her hero.

“Flux? H-h-hello?”

Flux was still slumped over in his stool, head sunk behind its back. His legs were spread wide to accommodate his unusually enormous manhood. His entire mind was clouded by a desire he’d never felt so intensely in his entire life:

_Fuck. Fill. Cum._

Paige cautiously approached him, shuffling past his throbbing rod to get behind his chair. She wanted to look him in the eyes while she spoke to him.

“Aah! Flux, are you okay?!” Paige gasped.

His eyes were glazed over and his face was covered in sweat. His breathing was slow and labored. Every time he exhaled, his hyper sack wobbled and shook. Every couple of seconds, a hearty dollop of precum swelled out of his sky-high glans, trickling down his frenulum to lubricate his impossibly thick cock. His brow scrunched up and his teeth ground against one another each time his cock leaked. The hypersensitive tissue of his member overstuffed him with sensation – the way his urethra gaped while spitting out precum sent sharp jolts of ecstasy down into brain. Every feeling edged him closer to the orgasm he so desperately sought after, but the long periods between sensation kept him blueballed.

Paige gently laid her hands on the backs of Flux’s neck and head.

“Oh, Flux, I’m so sorry! Hang in there!”

She softly lifted Flux’s head back up, lightening the strain on his spine and his neck. Once she had him sitting back up properly in his seat, she moved one hand onto his bare chest. Flux’s heartbeat was strong and fast; the  _Rocket Juice_  Sasha had given him had sent his entire circulatory system into overdrive.

“H-help…” Flux whispered.

He couldn’t see Paige in front of her – his rutting lust had robbed him of his vision. All he could see was a vaguely girl-shaped blur with long, black hair looming over him.

“Flux!” Paige cried out emotionally. “Flux, I’m trying! Oh God…I’m so sorry! I’m sorry about what happened at your last concert!”

Her voice squeaked as she spoke between bursts of tears.

“It wasn’t fair of them to fire you; it wasn’t your fault! I-I know you might not know it, but there are still people who like you, and people that like your music…Normal people, like me! I didn’t know that this was going to happen tonight. I thought they were checking IDs before the show because we were in a bar, not because they’d be…they’d be…”

Paige was still too pure of a girl to utter such dirty words.

“…They’d be doing  _this_  to you! I wanted to here to support you, to show you that people still love you! You’re so cool, and talented, and brave to perform on stage! I really, really, really like you, and I don’t ever want to see you go away!”

“ _Y-yooouu…_ ”

It took every ounce of strength Flux had just to speak.

“ _Hee-elllp…me…_ ”

“How, Flux?! How?!”

“ _Uuuugh…C-cuuuuuuum!_ ”

“H-huh…?”

Paige was suddenly reminded of the enormous member towering behind her. She looked down Flux’s stomach at his 1.5-foot girth and person-sized length. Flux’s dick was pumped to its limits, looking about the size of a healthy adult male. The wonderful curvature of it was on full display, unimpeded by the pesky power of gravity. He was as stiff as a board, shaped perfectly for the pleasure of even the pickiest size-queens.

That kind of cock looked beautifully out of place on a 4-foot-something shorty like Flux. It would look just as gorgeous inside a gal of Sasha’s stature, but for Paige, who was almost identical to Flux’s height, penetration was nearly unimaginable. Conventional wisdom would suggest Flux might have an easier time penetrating a 1-liter soda bottle. A plastic bottle might just hold in more cum, too.

Still, despite the seemingly impossible nature of her task, Paige resolved to try.

“O-okay…I’ll try. B-but only if this means you’ll be my b-b-b-b-buh…boyyyyy…boyyyfrieeeend~?”

Steam seemed to rise out of her head as she fought to pull the words from her throat, but it was probably just the steam wafting off of Flux’s reddened meat.

Paige lifted the skirt of her dress, revealing blue and white stripes. Although one couldn’t tell from behind her clothes, Paige had a wonderfully soft, round, cute ass. Her underwear hugged her prominent curves, showing off just the slightest amount of bare cheek.

“I’ve…never done this before, so you’ll be my first, Flux.”

She rolled her panties down at the waist, sliding them off her bottom. She lifted one leg at a time to lift her feet out. A long, gooey trail clung to the crotch of her underwear, breaking off after she’d freed both her legs.

“I’m…uh…a little nervous.”

Paige climbed on top of Flux’s chest and scooted down towards his stomach. She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers. Flux still couldn’t make out who was sitting on him, just their general shape. He didn’t even realize they were staring at each-other.

_SMACK!_

Paige’s backwards slide came to an abrupt stop, hitting the vein-covered surface of Flux’s pink cock.

“ _Uuuuuuaaaauuggh!_ ”

Flux moaned in agony, squirting loads of precum into the crowd. Thick, gooey ropes of crystal-clear fluid stretched out his hole. When Paige accidentally bumped into his sensitive meat, the icy-hot tingling that previously consumed him while Sasha’s injection worked its way through his dick flared back up. He shot out buckets of precum, enough to fill another one of those drums, all from a single touch. Despite ejecting such an amazing volume, his scrotum didn’t shrink at all. In fact, it continued to grow larger.

Paige started to shiver.

“Uhmmm…That’s a lot of stuff, Flux…”

Her apprehension grew stronger, and she questioned whether or not she should really go through with this. She held her chest with her right hand. She felt her own heartbeat, which brought the recent memory of touching Flux’s chest back to the front of her mind. Her heart was beating fast, but Flux’s had been beating faster. She looked back in his eyes: unfocused, no doubt because of the brain-numbing feeling of his discharge.

“ _I’ve…I’ve gotta help Flux,_ ” Paige resolved, “ _It has to be me!_ ”

With will steeled and body as prepared as it could possibly be, Paige turned her body to face the source of Flux’s discomfort. She hugged its diameter, squeezing it tightly just as Amy had done before. Paige, too, balled her fists up together and held down on Flux’s bulging urethra. It stopped the steady stream of goo coming out of him, at least for a moment. The precum that his body wanted to desperately to release started building up at his base, and the rate at which his balls were swelling increased. Flux’s body lurched forward, shocked by the sudden change of sensation.

“ _H-hold on, Flux!_ ”

Paige awkwardly brought her legs up onto Flux’s pelvis, using his hip-bone as a foothold. Slowly, she rose up onto her feet, sliding her arms with the rest of her body. She was using his ridiculous penis as support beam, to help her stand up. Precum continued to build up inside of its base, allowed to travel up a few feet, but barred from escape by Paige’s tight fist. Even with Paige standing completely straight atop Flux’s stomach, she still couldn’t reach his glans. She shook off her sandals and clumsily lifted her feet about half-way up his cock. One foot at a time, she latched onto his spongy rod with her toes. She looked like a hunter scaling the trunk of a tree to reach her watchpost.

Flux could feel Paige’s rounded toes dig into his cock. Just like before, when she backed into him, his skin tingled at the point of contact. He could feel her clothes and her skin rubbing against his. Every individual toe, every muscle in her wrist and in her thumb, even every breath she exhaled onto his glans as she worked her way atop it – he could feel all of it in excruciating detail. Flux’s sense of touch though his sexual organs were heightened so much as an effect of Sasha’s drug that he had a better sense of Paige’s appearance through her climbing than he did from looking at her.

“I…I made it to the top!”

Paige’s head popped out from behind the tip of Flux’s penis. His jackfruit-sized glans was even squishier than the rest of his cock and colored differently too. Even though she could see past the top, out into the slack-jawed crowd, she still had to mount him. She needed to change her grip if she was going to sit down atop the thing. Blissfully unaware, and with her head hanging dangerously over Flux’s open spigot, she released her fists from the underside of his cock.

**_SPLLLLOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH!!!_ **

A wave of precum, streaming out with the width of her thigh, struck Paige right in the face. She managed to keep from falling down, but Flux’s pre sprayed outwards and all over her body. Her face, hair, torso and arms were coated in a thick layer of slime which oozed down to cover the rest of her body. Even more of it ricocheted off, out onto the stage and into the crowd. Flux’s balls deflated, but just a little bit; once he’d ejected three truck-beds of buildup, they went right back to swelling.

After Paige realized that Flux had finally stopped, she let go of her breath. Three viscous, springy bubbles formed as the air left her lungs: one at each nostril, and an extra large one over her lips. She could hear each of them pop, finally granting her the freedom to breathe again. Shaken by the force of his ejaculation, Paige tried yet again to psyche herself up. She couldn’t stop here. Flux needed her, and she was here for him.

“ _You can do this, Paige…It’ll be O.K!_ ”

Paige climbed the rest of the way onto the very peak of Flux’s dick. She sat down on it, puzzling over exactly how to progress now that she was there. Flux’s urethra opened sporadically to release more glops of gel-like pre, which worked its way into her pussy. A few milliliters wormed their way up her trembling, slime-smeared cunt. Her hands shot down to cover her lips, before even more got inside – she wasn’t mentally prepared for this yet!

“ _Wo-Oops!_ ”

_SCHLLLLLORP!_

The sudden movement of her hands threw Paige off-balance. She started to fall backwards. Within a fraction of a second, her slippery bottom slid back off Flux’s penis, centering her pussy perfectly above his rod. Lubed-up from the inside and out, Paige’s virgin honeypot was able to stretch just far enough to snag on the curvature of his tip. How Paige was even able to stretch out that much was a mystery to her and to the rest of the crowd; maybe the  _Rocket Juice_  had some sort of effect on Flux’s secretions as well.

“ _It’s…It’s…Flux’s thing is in my…_ ”

Paige was shivering even more now, staring down in utter disbelief at the flex her labia had. Her hips hurt, but just a tiny bit. Something about Flux, or maybe something about his precum, dulled the pain.

“ _AAAAAAAAAUUGH!!!_ ”

Flux was going wild. His body was convulsing, and his brain was fried. He could feel the warm pocket of Paige’s vagina more intensely than anything before. The heat from her dripping box set the tip of his cock ablaze, exploding with sensation. He thrust his hips forward, desperate to fit in just a little more. The more he could snake into whoever’s hole was just above him, the closer he could get to finally,  _finally_  cutting loose.

“ _Guh! F-Flux, s-stop!_ ”

His rod shot upwards like a battering ram, lodging his entire head into Paige’s elastic snatch. She looked pregnant twice over, and with children nearly half her own height. The odd, bell-shaped bulge left Paige’s skin with a little red near her belly-button, where her tummy had been stretched out the furthest. Even capped off with a cutie like Paige, Flux’s naughty dick couldn’t help but push out more globs of pre. When a perfect, spherical dollop of it rose though the elevator of his urethra and out into her womb, her tummy stretched out just a little bit. Virtually knotted by Flux’s impossible girth, she didn’t leak a nanoliter – her stomach slowly rounded out as she ballooned full of with crystal-clear cum.

“ _More! MORE!_ ”

Flux started thrusting his hips upwards again. Inch-by-inch, every forceful thrust shook Paige further down his cock. Her well-lubricated body and slime-filled pussy eased her descent, but it was still very tough for her. Paige could feel her own mind start to go numb, and her vision began to fade too. She drifted closer to Flux, both mentally and physically, as her miniature womb stretched and strained to accommodate more of his rod.

“ _Let me cum! Let me cum!_ ” Flux panted, doubling the speed of his thrusts.

Paige was already half-way down his pole. Flux could feel her warmth wrapped around him, torturing his nerves by overloading them with bliss. The neutral feeling drained out of the base of his cock, leaving it raw and cold. The pain of his lower-half, Flux thought, could only be cured by hilting himself in whatever or whoever he was thrusting into. Then he could cum.

“ _Fluhhhhwks…You’we bweakhing mheeee…_ ”

Paige slid further and further down. Flux’s dick was girthier near the base, so her legs were stretched further and further out the lower she slid. His veins trailed against her g-spot. Past the discomfort of it all, Paige’s entire body trembled in orgasm. The clear liquid that Flux was feeding into her womb was starting to turn marbled, mixing with Flux’s sperm and becoming milky-white; his floodgates were starting to open. Just as Flux could feel every millionth of a square-inch of Paige’s drooling, pink cunny wrapped around his cock, Paige could feel the sperm bumping against the walls of her fallopian tubes and digging the eggs out of her ovaries. She felt like she was being fucked by thousands upon thousands of tiny little dicks, plus their one enormous, fantastic, lovely big-brother.

“ _GGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ ”

Flux’s living cocksleeve finally reached her rightful place, at the bottom of his tool. Paige’s legs spasmed against his as she writhed in heart-stopping ecstasy. Flux’s car-sized scrotum rumbled and contracted, the base of his cock bloated outward, his urethra gaped wide open for one final time tonight.

**_BLLLLOOORFFSH-FHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_ **

Paige’s taught belly exploded in size, filling near instantaneously with almost the full amount he’d shot out into Aina less than an hour before. Paige’s arms and legs turned to noodles, dangling at her sides as her eyes crossed in perverted delight. Her strained panting turned to stupid, giddy laughter, just as Sasha had donned on the stadium stage before her. Paige was filling up rapidly, and the bulbous base of her partner’s erupting sex kept the only exit nice and tight. The forceful jet of high-powered spunk that Flux carried straight through her cervix distended her belly to limits none in the star-struck audience thought possible – a relatively thin line of stretched-out skin, muscle, and fat shot out over three feet beyond the rest of her spherical abdomen. Her bellybutton struck the ceiling of  _The Boiler Room_  with enough force to fracture drywall and sent a shockwave across the ceiling that made most of the overhead lights shatter. The white, incandescent bulbs that lit the stage went out, leaving only the gentle glow of Sasha’s red, purple and blue neon signs to luminate the scene.

The rest of Paige’s belly rapidly caught up to the rocketing line of jizz, rounding out her form and pressing tightly against the walls of the establishment. For as inexperienced as Paige claimed to be, she took everything Flux had to give her like a hero. Paige wished beyond reason that she could hug Flux as he continued to ride out the effects of the  _Rocket Juice_. Better yet, she wished that they could have been locked in a passionate kiss. Flux felt so far away from her, but at the same time so wonderfully close and intimate. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the tidal-waves of cum roaring around in her sullied womb. She thought about how much she loved him, and how grateful she was to be able to alleviate his pain. He had stopped his wild thrusting from before. Flux’s toes curled up, his tongue lolled out of his mouth like a dog, and his full-body sweats dampened the stage below.

Most of the crowd, including Sasha, had already evacuated the building. They left as soon as the lights shut off, unsure of just how far Flux could and would continue to go. Ultimately, just as Flux’s cock was nearly drained, the stage gave out underneath Paige’s impossible weight. Flux fell first, dragging Paige down into the bar’s basement with him. They both landed safely. Flux splashed down into an open vat of sweet-smelling cider, while Paige was cushioned by her pillow-soft, inflated stomach. The last few squirts of Flux’s seed shot out into Paige’s ultra-sized womb – a single drop of milk into a lake of cream, but Paige could feel it all the same.

She hadn’t let go of a single drop: a feat no other woman had ever claimed after an encounter with Flux; Sasha couldn’t say the same, and neither could Aina. In the afterglow of her mind-melting experience, Paige reflected softly on that fact. She felt a warmth well up inside of her: a warmth totally different than the one in her womb. Paige could feel this warmth in her chest, burning a hole through her heart and making it race almost as fast as Flux’s had been racing before. Slowly, Paige drifted off to sleep, chasing after the already snoring Flux. Maybe she’d catch up with him in her dreams.

Nothing that Paige and Flux could do in their dreams, however, could ever stack up what they’d done in reality.

“ _Maybe later, when we both woke up,_ ” Paige thought to herself, “ _we can go on a…date._ ”


End file.
